List of Items
This is the list of all the Items in Tradelands. If an Item is untradable, it will say so by it. Help in adding to this article would be greatly appreciated! Tools * Axe * Pickaxe * Torch * Spyglass * Fishing Rod * Officer's Spyglass * Lantern * Paddle Weapons * Dagger * Short Sword * Sabre * Rapier * Smallsword * Stiletto * Battleaxe * Tomahawk Ranged Weapons * Flintlock Pistol * Musket * Crossbow * cupids crossbow * heavy crossbow Ammunition * Round Shot * Flintlock Ammunition * Bolts Materials * Steel * Fish Oil * Beeswax * Steam Engine Parts * Blessed Steam Engine Parts * Cast Iron * Gunpowder Crafting table tables *Blacksmithing Station * Candle Making Station * Carpentry Station * Custom Weapon Station Cannons * 6-Pounder Long Gun * 9-Pounder Long Gun * 12-Pounder Carronade * Swivel Gun * 12-Pounder Long Gun * 18-Pounder Carronade * 24-Pounder Mortar * 18-Pounder Long Gun * 24-Pounder Carronade * 24-Pounder Long Gun * 32-Pounder Carronade * 32-Pounder Long Gun * 42-Pounder Carronade * 36-Pounder Mortar * 36-Pounder Long Gun * 42-Pounder Long Gun * 48-Pounder Mortar * 68-Pounder Carronade * 42T Long Gun * Corncade Carronade * Bacon Hair Long Gun * Magmite 12 Long Gun * Magmite 18 Long Gun * Magmite 32 Long Gun * Cupid's Carronade * Red Mortar Resources Woods * Oak * Mahogany * Elm * Ash * Cherry * Ironwood * Ebony * Pine * Spruce * Inyolan Oak * Blood Oak * Grimewood * Angelwood * Metals & Mineables * Iron * Copper * Silver * Gold * Steel * Pursteel (Cannot be mined only bought from those who have it) * Glowsteel (Crate items only on tools and weapons) * Coal * Electrosteel * Salt * Saltpeter * Sapphire * Emerald * Ruby * Amethyst * Cast Iron * Ice Merchants (No repeated items in list) General Merchant * Stone Axe * Stone Pickaxe * Map * Round Shot * Hardtack Loyalty Merchant * Featherstone * Dull dye * Mermaid Figurehead * Meercat Figurehead * Sturdy Wheel * Banded Wheel Premium Merchant # Premium Token (x25) # Premium Token (x100) # 100K Doubloons # Double XP # Carpenter's Mallet # Blacksmith's Mallet # High Quality Mold # Advanced Engine # Lord Gaben's Blessing # Cannon Repair Kit # Blank Cladifier # Dull Dye # Normal Dye # Vibrant Dye # Coal (x100) # Various Woods (x100) # mermaid Figurehead # mercat figurehead # mermaid antlers # torch # eagle # angel # protien shake pirate # warrior # samuria # wizard # poseidon # kraken # mozart # Neptune Upgrade # Poseidon Upgrade # Sturdy Wheel # Banded Wheel # Gilded Wheel # Heavy Wheel # Ghostships # Minnowclad # RIOT Minnow # Super Steamfish Accessories Merchant * Whitecrest Cape * Hallengard Cape * Blackwind Cape * Nova Balreska Cape * Verdantine Cape (Unavailable after may of 2015) * Verner Expedition Cape (Unavailable after may of 2015 * parrot * Personal steam engine * Abs (unavailable * Abs2 (unavaible Furniture vendor * (loyalty) candle making station * (Loyalty) custom weapon station * (loyalty) plaque * (Loyalty) beehive * (Loyalty) fish press * 5 different Storage chests * sheet of paper * stack of paper * stacks of paper Fish Merchant * Crates of fish Bartender * Balreskian Brew * Salt Water * Protein Shake Random items That deserve some attention. * kettle * candles * Model ships * weapon display Other Items Planned to be added * Rares * Vouchers * ALL Cargo + Fish Cargo + Premium Cargo Category:Item